This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application 61/290,623, filed on Dec. 29, 2009. The disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to seat belts in general and more particularly to an improved tongue for a seat belt system with an inflatable air bag.